


Midnight Marauders

by VividSnare



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dancing and Singing, Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 06:37:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20077780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VividSnare/pseuds/VividSnare
Summary: Just a cute one-shot where a song threw an idea into my head, I suck at summaries, however, I hope you do enjoy :D*Not sure if this is complete yet, I am transferring all my work from FF.net, also I chose not to add Peter in this Marauder story.





	Midnight Marauders

Sirius Black loved to entertain, he lived to make those he loved laugh, at Hogwarts was the only time he ever seemed to hear laughter, however, what he loved the most was pranking or surprising his peers. Checking his muggle Tux; thankfully Moony and Lily was on hand to secure it, with a deep breathe he pushed open the large entrance doors to the great hall, walking down the centre of the Gryffindor table and begun to sing,

"I'm a moon-walker, I'm like MJ up in the clouds I know it sounds awkward I'm filthy as charged, filthy as charged You're a sweet talker,'

He winked at Marlene who nearly spat her pumpkin juice all over his shoes. Turning he bent down and stroked Lily's face before jumping down from the table,

'But darlin' whatcha gonna say now? The Midnight Marauders, The higher never come down, never come down"

Sirius then spun to introduce James and Remus who skipped into the hall for the chorus,

"You can't take me anywhere, anywhere You can't take me anywhere, anywhere I'm still uninvited, I'm still gonna light it, I'm going insane and I don't care (Whatever they tell you)'

As the duo reached Sirius they all bowed and begun to take a running jump at the Slytherin table and grabbed a student by their hands to waltz, James taking a first year's hand who seemed nonchalant about their whole display, Remus taking Severus's hand who didn't really want to be thereand Sirius looked straight for his favourite cousin.  
"Come dance with me cousin." He smirked grabbing Andromeda's hand

'Dancin', dancin' Dancing is not a crime, 'less you do it without me 'Less you do it without me Oh dancin', dancin' Dancing is not a crime, unless you do it Do it, do it, do it do it (without me)"

Twirling their partners around the Trio left them in the middle of the isle and made their way to the top table to dance and parade around the staff,  
"And if you're night crawlin' (with him), I won't take it lying down I've got a few lawyers And you're guilty as charged, guilty as charged"

Deciding on new dance partners, James took Dippet's hand as Sirius had taking Dumbledore's and Remus Slughorn's,

"We could be waltzin' But darlin' don't be throwing shade now

Don't call me Saint California if you're at another altar

Just gimme your vows, gimme your vows yeah

You can't take me anywhere, anywhere

You can't take me anywhere, anywhere I'm still uninvited, I'm still gonna light it I'm going insane and I don't care (Whatever they tell you)"

Gently placing their amused partners back on their seats all three jumped on the Hufflepuff table to line dance the rest of the song, with a few third years looking amused at one of the fittest boys in the whole of Hogwarts was standing this close!

"Dancin', dancin' Dancing is not a crime,

'less you do it without me

'Less you do it without me

Oh dancin', dancin' Dancing is not a crime, unless you do it

Do it, (do it) do it, do it, do it (without me)

Boo ooh ooh what's come over you

Babe just tell me now Ooh ooh ooh let me make that move

'Cause I just wanna be Your boyfriend, girlfriend oh yeah I just wanna be

Your boyfriend, girlfriend oh yeah Oh yeah (Whatever they tell you)  
Dancin', dancin' Dancing is not a crime, 'less you do it without me 'Less you do it without me"

Before jumping to end on Ravenclaw table, the Hall erupted in a round of applause. Sirius shot a cheeky grin at James and Remus, his dance partners, his brothers, his family.


End file.
